


"A 16 YEAR OLD SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING YOUR BATTLE!"

by 123456780_qwerty



Series: MomPuffy [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ANYONE WHO SHIPS THE MINORS CAN FUCK OFF, Bad: Saying some sad story about his past, Badboyhalo and Skeppy are married, F/F, However i refuse to go in depth with like romantic shit, I fucking hate character Philza, Key word WAS, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Puffy and Niki are canonically engaged, Puffy was Dream's adopted mom, Puffy: Man that was fucking sad, THAT SHIT IS GROSS MY DUDE, THEY'RE ALL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, What else do i put here????, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, kinda sickfic?, mom puffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty
Summary: Tommy has a mental breakdown in some snow and Puffy helps! Tubbo also comes at some point and he adds onto the list of kids that she's going to adopt!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Darryl Noveschosch & Cara | CaptainPuffy
Series: MomPuffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 481
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	"A 16 YEAR OLD SHOULD NOT BE FIGHTING YOUR BATTLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> If I write another MomPuffy fic I'm gonna make it as Fluffy as I fucking can. Also I don't like writing couples so I just write whatever is strictly canon.

Puffy genuinely did not expect this set of events to happen. When she joined the server, she was ecstatic and almost immediately adopted Dream.

_“Oh my Alex, I’m adopting you!”_

_“I- am the admin?”_

_“Oh cool! Now sign here and he_ -”

She adored his determination and they both kept it under wraps. When she saw the damage that he had done,

The goat women looked over the empty crater that once was L’manburg and, although she knew that her duckling did this only one thought could be thought.

_“Wasn’t everyone who lived here under 21?” She thought, with ever-mounting horror as she desperately tried to remember a citizen that was an actual adult, aged 21 or older but nothing came. Even Quackity who could be considered the oldest living citizen only turned 20 about two weeks ago._

And she knew that if he hadn’t changed by now, he wouldn’t ever. It hurt her to her core to disown her duckling but his violence had left her no choice. Still, she had always wondered why people treated Tommy so poorly! Yes, he made mistakes,

_“So, Tommy was exiled for burning down Georges house-” Bad said to her, he had been explaining the ‘deal’ with everyone on the SMP and started with Tommy,_

_“I’m sorry WHAT?!” She exclaimed_

But he was a kid and he always admitted those were mistakes,

_“I mean, I get that he admitted to it and didn’t lie in court, that was a good move! How old is he anyway? Like 19? 20?” She had responded upon, calming down_

_"Um.. he’s 16. He’s the youngest in the server.” Bad responded with a mild grimace_

_“...please for the love of Steve tell me that you just misspoke on his age.”_

She truly never expected to find him lying face down in the snow crying to himself.

“Fucking Dream…” Sniff “Fucking Philza.” Sniff “Dadza my ass, he left us for his best friend.” He muttered to himself and, the Captain made a note to punch Philza in the throat later

“Uh, Tommy?” Tommy scrambled to look at her before relaxing upon seeing who she was. “Why are you in the snow... you’re gonna get sick.” She said, making sure there was no pity in her voice, only sympathy, and concern

“I don’t fucking care anymore,” Puffy choose to carefully squat down to where he was lying down to examine his clothes, “My fucking home is gone, my brother and my fucking dad IF YOU CAN EVEN CALL THAT BASTARD THAT, FUCKING HATES ME!” He finished off, getting angrier towards the end until finally just seeming to go almost numb with the amount of anger,

“Okay... That’s something that we’re gonna have to unpack later.” She thought to herself, as she took off her coat to lay it on Tommy,

Tommy looked back up at her, almost surprised that she hadn’t left,

“So. You gonna kill, blackmail, or call me a traitor?” He asked, in such a monotone resigned tone that she flinched at it,

“What?! Goodness, kid, no! I’m here to make sure you’re okay.” She replied, with a nervous type voice hoping to reassure him,

Tommy lifted his head to look at the coat that she had draped over him and to nod to signal her to continue talking,

“Well. Do you wanna go to my Cabin to talk about things? I promise that I won’t make you leave, and I won’t tell anyone what you tell me. We got a deal?” She offered, her parental instincts taking over,

Tommy looked up at her with an expression that could be described only as pure confusion and awe,

“Deal. But send Tubbo the coordinates.” Tommy had answered back, attempting to sure of himself but she could see the desperate underlying tone he had,

The captain offered him a hand and for a beat, nothing happened, then the young boy reached up and grabbed it. She frowned at how light he was. Them with Tommy carefully watching, she sent Tubbo the coordinates to her house with an explanation and a request to not show anyone else. If 3 minutes in Tommy fell asleep while walking and Puffy merely picked him up and kept walking, she didn’t say.

_“So, Tommy- oH FUCK!” She said, ending in a panicked tone as she quickly caught his falling form bridal style,_

_Puffy held the boy in her arms and was shocked at how light he was. She put her forehead to his and felt the boy was a bit warm. She walked faster and refused to let herself slow after that._

If halfway through the walk the young boy started cursing out people and naming what horrid things that they did to him,

_“F-fuck you philza….for always taking tech’s side and never mine or Wilby’s…” He slurred in his sleep-deprived haze, as the Captain holding him kept marching with a sad look in her eyes at his sleep,_

_“..uck you Wilbur for being… so … shitty during pogtopia...I saw you die Wilby...why did you die?...” He slurred in again with sadness tingeing his voice in what Puffy was beginning to think was a fever, not realizing Puffy was even there or that she was holding him tighter,_

By the time she got to her little cottage on the edge of the Badlands, her brain was on autopilot to stop herself from making a detour and killing Dream and anyone who ever hurt **her** kid. 

“My kid? I haven’t even passed that by Tommy yet.” She thought as she tucked the kid warmly in her guest bed.

She had made that guest room with Two beds for Dream when she planned on showing him her cottage. He would be able to have his room and be able to bring a friend to sleep over if he pleased. 

“Oh, how things have changed.” She thought to herself, unable to get rid of the bitter feeling,

  
  


She went to the kitchen to make the warmest meal she could think a sick stomach could handle and let her thoughts simmer in hatred for the adults of the SMP for letting the young boy go through so much, and guilt for not intervening earlier herself. After an hour, there was a quick series of knocks on the door, hiding her weapon to be safe, she carefully opens the door to see-

“Hi Puffy!” Tubbo cheerfully said she let her self relax almost instantly as she ushered him inside,

“Hi, Tubbo. How have you been? Tommy’s in the other room.” She replied, attempting to cover her bases before dropping that his friend was sick,

“I’ve been...doing? It’s been difficult since L’manburg blew up but I think that Jack Manifold and Niki want to be friends again! Also, you said that Tommy is in the other room? Can I see him?” He said, happy to have an adult listen to him talk,

Captain Puffy in all her years of being a pirate, can tell someone’s true feelings about another person. She knew Niki and she’s been around Jack Manifold to know that they both hated Tommy and Tubbo with a passion.

“Oh well actually Tubbo, Tommy’s sick with a fever, I believe. So-” She started, fairly calm for just finding out that her fiance and her fiance’s friend were using two teenagers for some reason,

“HE’S WHAT?!” Tubbo exploded in concern, Puffy blinked in confusion,

“He’s sick? Is there a medical condition he has that I don’t know about? Also, mind keeping your voice down? He’s trying to sleep.” She asked, starting to get worried,

“Oh sorry,” He said apologetically before explaining, “Tommy has like a really shit and specific immune system. Like he can roll around in the mud for an hour and be fine, but if he eats an apple a single day after it went bad, or he’s in the cold too long without like fucking 10 layers, he can get sick.” He finished off, seeming to relax in his worries as he remembered the climate outside her door and seeing the warm soup waiting for Tommy,

Puffy almost slumped in relief at finding out that he didn’t have a condition where could die if he got the flu or a fever. She decided to continue to talk with Tubbo as she served both him and herself a bowl of warm soup. ~~She chose not to let it show on her face when Tubbo looked as if he was about to cry when she gave him the larger portion.~~ Within no time, Tubbo was napping and she put him in the same guest room as Tommy but on a different bed. She’d most likely have to have another secret meeting with Bad to keep the kids here and hidden. He may act all ‘Sunshine and Rainbows’ but he could be terrifying when he wanted to, and he knew how to lie like a fucking boss. But he had a soft enough spot for Tommy to most likely agree without any hassle,

_“So. What do **you** think of that Tommy kid.” She asked on her second day in the Badlands,_

_He didn’t answer for a second but when he did,_

_“I’ve gone my entire life feared.” She raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘are you just now figuring this out’ to which he hit her very lightly and kept going, “The first person that did not fear me was my husband, Skeppy but that was only because we’ve known each other for so long. The second was my son Sapnap-”_

_“WAIT YOU’RE RELATED?!”_

_“Yes. Now let me tell my story!”_

_Anyway, my son Sapnap has also never been afraid of me but I changed his Diapers so I do not believe that he fully counts. Everyone else, even those I now consider my friends were scared of me when they first saw me.”_

_“Oh. That’s sadder than I thought.” She thought to herself,_

_“But, Tommy was never afraid of me... When he first saw me, he talked as he normally would without fear. When I yelled language, he yelled back with cuss words and laughter in his tone. There’s a special place in my heart for that Muffin head. For being the only person to ever...not fear me right off the bat without having some sort of attachment to me. I’ve known Skeppy and Sapnap since they were too young to feel fear but he just... Wasn’t afraid of me.” He finished off, with a mix of a sad tone and a very fond tone,_

_“That is not at all what I fucking expected the answer to be.”_

_“LAN-”_

  
So Bad should be fine with the two staying at her cottage. She reminded herself to ask the young war veterans if they wanted to stay. She did not know that in a week that Fundy, Quackity, and BBH would be the only people to know that Tommy and Tubbo were alive first hand. She didn’t know that in a week that Tommy and Tubbo would be living with her off the grid. She most certainly did not know that in 2 weeks, she would be planning an official Badlands hit on Dream, in traditional BadLands fashion, completely anonymous and from the Shadows. But in the meantime, she sat by Tommy and Tubbo’s beds and hummed an old sea shanty as she waited for the child soldiers to wake up.


End file.
